He Still Sees Me
by ConcreteAngelRoxHerHalo
Summary: "Why do I keep hoping she'll notice me when she always just looks right over my shoulder?" e/e. One-shot.


"December first, two PM. First meeting with patient Gavroche Jondrette. Relationship with therapist is… friend."

Enjolras releases the record button on his phone and looks over at the blond boy sitting next to him. He can still remember back when he first met Eponine, five years before. Gavroche had been seven then, and not too much smaller. The only thing that's changed is Gavroche's eyes. Where once Enjolras remembers them to be bright and blue and joyous, now they are heavy and sad.

He breathes deeply and smiles at him.

"So," Enjolras starts. "You wanted to talk to me?"

"Yeah." But that's all Gavroche says. Enjolras waits for a little bit before breaking the silence.

"What about?"

"Since my accident, I've been seeing… things."

Enjolras once again lets go of the recording button, going off the record to ask incredulously, "Gav, you were shot a year ago. Why are you just now speaking up?"

He looks down and says in a quiet voice, "It's gotten worse."

"Well," Enjolras releases a heavy breath and starts recording again. "What do you see?"

"People that aren't there," Gavroche says. Where his voice was just soft, now it's monotone. "Like, at school. On the basketball court. They're _there_."

"Who are they, do you think?" Enjolras asks.

"I don't know." Gavroche is lying. Enjolras can tell.

"Do you think that they're people who have hurt you over the years? Maybe a version of your parents?"

"I don't know," Gavroche says again. Enjolras clicks off the recorder. Evidently, this isn't going as well as he wanted.

"How about this," Enjolras says to him. Gavroche looks up, his pupils dilating with something that Enjolras can't identify. "We never hang out anymore. We used to all the time, don't you remember?"

For whatever reason, there are tears in Gavroche's eyes as he says, "Yeah, I do."

"Let's do it again, alright? We can go to the park, get some ice cream, whatever you want."

Gavroche mulls it over for a little bit. "Alright."

e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-ceara-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e

Enjolras returns home late, after making sure to drop Gavroche off at Courfeyrac's apartment. After the break-in and Gavrcohe's accident, it was decided by the court that it was better for Eponine and Gavroche to be separated in case someone else comes after them.

One would think that Eponine and Enjolras would take advantage of the empty apartment, but it is not so. After what happened, it's as if their relationship has a huge chasm in it. She hardly looks at him and never does she respond to anything he says.

She is slipping away, and despite his frustrated attempts to hold her closer, Enjolras can't hold on for much longer.

It especially hurts because he loves her so much, and he has a feeling that her nightly whispering of, "I love you, Enjolras," into the pillow is not a lie. If they love each other and they have overcome their obstacles already, why can they not work this out?

Sure enough, she is sitting on the couch with a cup of tea in her hand as she watches Jeopardy.

"Hey," Enjolras says, hesitantly kissing her temple. She doesn't respond. "You know, Gavroche came to me today. I can't tell you what's going on, but I feel so stupid. We never thought that he would have anything going on. Did he ever talk to you about anything.. anything that was wrong?"

"No," Eponine says, and clicks the television off. Without saying anything else, she brushes past Enjolras and goes to the bedroom. He can hear the faucet turn on as she brushes her teeth.

With a heavy heart, he kicks off his shoes and follows her. It will be another lonely night sleeping so close to her and yet so far away.

e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-ceara-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e

Gavroche seeks him out the very next day, and Enjolras walks him home from school.

"Look, Gav, I miss you," It's the truth. While it feels strange calling him Gav (Enjolras is not one for nicknames), it also feels kind of right. "Let's not think of these as sessions. Just.. I'm your confidant."

Gavroche snorts, "Just don't give me any advice. The only thing you'd suggest is revolt against everything,"

Enjolras cracks a smile. "When did you get so cheeky?"

The smile falls off Gavroche's face. "I saw them again."

"The people on the basketball court?" Enjolras asks.

"Yeah. There are four of them… They're all kids and—" Gavroche breaks off.

"And?" Enjolras prompts.

"And they're bloody."

Enjolras stops. "What?"

"They have bullet wounds." Gavroche says again. "One of them has one right between his eyes and another has—-"

"I think I know what this is, now." Enjolras says calmly. "This is related to the break-in. Why don't we talk about that instead?"

Gavroche looks apprehensive. "Do you want to talk about that?"

"Look, Gav, I don't want to be rude, but I really don't have any lasting mental problems from being shot." Enjolras nudges Gavroche. "Maybe it's the age difference."

"Maybe."

"So, do you want to talk about it? Remember it? I really think that this all leads back to that night…"

_It is dark outside. The street outside of the apartment is relatively empty, and the only noise inside of the apartment is Gavroche's television show sending bright flashes and loud noises across the living room. Eponine fiddles with the engagement ring on her finger and smiles. Who would have thought that she and Gavroche would have a home?_

_It's a nightly ritual, now. Gavroche gets home from school and does his homework. Eponine comes home shortly after from the theatre and makes dinner. While Gavroche is watching cartoons, Enjolras comes home. They eat dinner, send Gavroche to bed, and then the couple will either have a glass of wine or a cup of tea and watch jeopardy. _

_They will go to bed and wait until the morning light comes along with Gavroche's school bus before making slow love in the messy bed covers with the sun framing their naked skin. _

_Eponine has never been happier, and it is because of this that she feels as though something is bound to go wrong. _

_Her phone dings with a message from Enjolras. _

_"I'll be home late tonight". _

_Eponine sighs and spoons the soup into two bowls, leaving the rest simmering so it will be warm when Enjolras gets home. She calls in Gavroche and they talk about his day over steaming soup. _

_Right after, they both go to bed. Eponine forsakes her nightly ritual for a longer night of sleep. However, as she's slipping beneath the covers, she hears a noise coming from the front of the apartment. Sleepily she assumes it to be Enjolras. He'll find out where she is soon enough. _

_However, her tired mind tunes into many loud, male voices. Her eyes shoot open. _

They've found us_._

_She jumps from the bed and opens the door, only to come face-to-face with her father. She screams, and Thernardier's hand wraps around her neck, dragging her to the living room. _

_"Where do you keep the money, 'Ponine?" He spits. As always, he smells of tobacco and whiskey. _

_"We don't. We have a bank account like normal people," she responds. As a punishment for her cheek, she is hit. Her head reels back and stars dart in front of her vision. She hasn't been hit in so long. _

_"WHERE DO YOU KEEP THE MONEY?" He screams at her. She recoils from the spit that comes from his mouth and lands on her face. _

_"We don't—"_

_"Eponine!" _

_She looks up to see her blond boyfriend seized by her father's cronies. He strains against them, reaching for her. _

_"Enjolras—" she wants to warn him not to fight, if he does they will hurt him more. _

_"The boys are useless, kill them." Thernardier commands. Eponine's eyes widen when she hears this. _

_"NO!" Her scream is cut through by gunshots. The first lands itself in the ceiling, the other in Enjolras's chest. She hears a scuffling in the hallway and her father releases her. Eponine lunges for the fallen man, cradling his head. _

_"Enjolras, please, stay with me, please—" She is sobbing hopelessly. She doubts that, in his injured daze, he can even understand her. _

_"Enjolras!" This time it is Gavroche's young voice that screams. Eponine remembers her little brother a few seconds too late. As he runs towards his sister and his sister's fallen boyfriend, another gunshot strikes his shoulder and he falls to the ground. _

"So, seeing someone shot really had an effect on you, huh?" Enjolras asks. "It didn't help that you were shot shortly after."

"No, it didn't. How is Eponine?" Gavroche asks. Enjolras doesn't want to tell him, but at the same time he figures that there is no one better to get advice from than his fiancee's brother. Even if that brother is twelve.

"She doesn't notice me, not anymore," Enjolras sighs. "The break-in really screwed up everything. It's all falling apart. And I know that I'm supposed to be the therapist here, but is there any way you could help me, Gavroche? Why do I keep hoping she'll notice me when she always just looks right over my shoulder?"

Gavroche takes Enjolras's hand and looks at him as if Enjolras is about to receive earth-shaking news. "Enjolras, I need to tell you something…"

"Anything."

Gavroche's blue eyes are wide. "I see dead people," he whispers.

"What?"

"I lied when I said I didn't know who they were, I know that they're kids who died in a shooting three years ago—"

"Gav—"

"And it's not just them, I see dead people everywhere. In the park, on the road, in Courfeyrac's apartment… _everywhere,_ Enjolras."

"Gavroche, are you absolutely positive that it's not in your head?" Enjolras feels terrible asking this, but he knows that it's routine. Now that Gavroche is being open with him, he knows what to do. As soon as the boy can admit that it's all in his imagination, the easier it will be to get rid of the hallucinations.

"Yes," once again, Gavroche is looking at him strangely.

"Okay, so tell me more about the people you see."

"There's one right next to you," Gavroche is looking over Enjolras's shoulder at something. "She has a slit throat and a ripped dress."

Enjolras looks over his shoulder but sees nothing but an alleyway. Still chills run up his spine.

"But they don't always have their injuries," Gavroche says absentmindedly.

"How can you tell, then, that they're dead?" Enjolras asks.

"I know," Gavroche whispers. "I just know."

"Well, alright," they arrive in front of Courfeyrac's apartment. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow, won't I?"

"Yeah, you will." Gavroche smiles and bounds up the steps.

e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-ceara-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e

"It's almost been a year,"

Enjolras looks with confusion over to Eponine, and his heart sinks when she is not talking to him. She is on the phone.

"I don't know if I can handle it alone."

Enjolras's fist clenches around the mug handle. He hears bits and pieces of the conversation as she talks to someone he assumes is Musichetta. Once he hears the beep that means she hung up, he spins to her.

"What do you mean, you'll be alone?" He is furious. "I'll be here, unless there's something you need to tell me."

As usual, she doesn't respond.

"Please, Eponine! Look at me when I'm talking to you!"

She turns her back and starts to walk to the bedroom. He wants nothing more than for her to look over her shoulder and smile wickedly at him, urging him into the bedroom with her.

"_DON'T PRETEND I'M NOT HERE, GOD DAMNIT!" _He screams, throwing the mug to the ground. The porcelain shatters to pieces against the tiles. Eponine screams and turns suddenly towards him, but her eyes are trained on the destroyed mug.

She walks towards the mess and starts to pick up the shards with her bare hands. Horrified, Enjolras bends down to her level. She is piecing together the front of the mug with the broken pieces, ignoring the blood that runs across her palm. It is the mug that Courfeyrac bought for them as a joke for their first anniversary.

Enjolras looks at her face and sees that she is crying. His heart sinks inside his chest and he gently helps her to stand, leading her to throw the pieces away. She is still crying as he helps her wash her hands. Slowly, he leads her back to the bedroom, mumbling, "I'm so sorry, Eponine… I'm so sorry…"

She still doesn't respond, after everything, and just lets him lay her down in the bed. She turns towards him once he lays beside her. There are tears still falling from her eyes as she says, "I love you, Enjolras."

She scoots closer to him, and he flings an arm around her, holding her close. He buries his own wet eyes in her hair. "I'm so, so sorry."

e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-ceara-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e

"Enjolras, can I come over to the apartment today?" Gavroche asks.

"You mean mine?"

"Yeah."

"Sure. Any reason why?" Enjolras asks.

"It's the one year anniversary tonight." Gavroche looks up at the blue sky. It is flawless and clear. There is hardly any autumn in sight, even the orange and red leaves just look like tree-bound sunlight. The air smells of dying leaves as Enjolras and Gavroche walk down the sun-warmed pavement.

"Sure." Enjolras shrugs. It's a big deal for him, too— one year since Gavroche was taken from him and Eponine. One year since Eponine stopped openly loving him.

"She'll need me tonight," Gavroche says and looks over at Enjolras. "And I think you will too."

"Why?" Enjolras asks.

"You'll see."

e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-ceara-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e

They come in through the front door. Eponine has evidently just gotten back from rehearsal, for her hair is tightly pulled back and there is the smallest hint of orange stage make-up dotted along her jaw. She looks up when Enjolras and Gavroche come in.

"Gav? What are you doing here?" It is the first time in a long time that Enjolras has heard her voice speak a full sentence. It hurts that it's still not towards him.

"He wanted to be here tonight because it's the one-year anniversary of the break-in." Enjolras says. Eponine, however, doesn't take her eyes off of her brother.

"Gav?"

Gavroche slides out from under Enjolras's hand. He looks up, and Enjolras can see that, for whatever reason, Gavroche is crying.

"Eponine, Enjolras is talking to you." Gavroche tells her. He then turns to Enjolras and says, "I'm sorry you have to find out this way."

"What?" Eponine looks confused. "What did you say?"

"He said nothing." Enjolras is just as confused as she is. He doesn't know what Gavroche is doing, but he doesn't like it.

"Gav, answer me when I talk to you."

"I said," Gavroche is still crying as he stares at his sister. "Enjolras is talking to you."

To Enjolras's surprise, he watches as Eponine's face scrunches up in anger. "That's not funny, Gavroche. Not today, not _ever!"_

"I'm not trying to be funny, Eponine."

"Gav, stop it!" She cries. "_STOP IT RIGHT NOW._"

"Wait, stop what?" Enjolras tries to break in. "Eponine, look at me." He seizes her shoulders. "What are you talking about?"

"Eponine, he wants to tell you that he's here!" Gavroche is almost screaming too. "He's been trying for a year!"

"Gav, stop it, just stop it… You know where he is. He's not here, not anymore." Eponine's voice is now soft. She wrenches free of Enjolras's grip and turns away from Gavroche.

"What are you saying? I'm right here…" Enjolras says.

Gavroche steps around him and goes to Eponine, whose hand he takes. "Eponine, I see dead people."

_"Gavroche! Enjolras, oh my god," Eponine sobs. She pulls her baby brother's motionless body to lie over her lap. His blond hair is soaked through with blood. Blood is everywhere, all over her hands, covering the floor, coloring Gavroche's t-shirt and Enjolras's suit jacket. _

_"Eponine…" Enjolras murmurs. She bends over him, crying. "Make sure Gavroche is okay. And just so you know," his weak hand shakes as it takes hers. He fingers the ring and smiles. "I would have married you."_

_"Enjolras?" she whispers, grabbing his face. His eyes are fixed on the bullet hole in the ceiling and he's not moving. "No, no, no, no, no, please no…."_

_Eponine is just barely aware of police storming the apartment and seizing Thernardier and his gang. Eponine holds her boys as close to her as she can, crying harder than she ever thought possible. Paramedics come and both of them are torn from her arms. Gavroche is rushed away first, shouts preceding his trip to the ambulance. _

_However, as they pick up Enjolras, a medic looks down at Eponine and then up at the other. "Luc Enjolras, time of death 10:30 PM."_

_She is dragged away screaming his name._

The truth becomes clear to Enjolras.

And suddenly, he really isn't there.

For good, this time.


End file.
